Random Conversations
by CherryBlossem1233
Summary: Ok so yea these are some random sonversation between me and my best friend. She may get really mad at me but oh well. You may not think these are funny but I love them. Rated M for reasons


**Ok so this is a few conversations between me and my best friend... Haha I thought it was hilarious and I just had to put it on here... Cosplay over texts... At the moment she is Naruto and I am Gaara. Ok so me and my friend decided to put a whole bunch of different characters into our heads... Like Jack sparrow, Matt (from death note) Iruka Kakashi Tsunade, Sakura, Light L and a few more...**

Naruto- Gaara-kun?

Gaara- Yeah why?

Naruto- yay light was right kakashi calmed down!

Gaara- who knew light would be able to calm down a deranged psychopath...

Naruto- yeah hm.. maybe because he's one him self.

Gaara- good point so did the new guy kill Matt yet?

Naruto- no the new kakashi found earlier let's just say the new guy is tied up and hanging upside down from the ceiling.

Gaara- Damn I liked that guy... So is kakashi still protecting Matt?

Naruto- Yep! Oh I think I know why/

Gaara- Why?

Naruto- Maybe Kakashi is a faggot ;P

Gaara- Wouldn't surprise me.

Naruto- well at least that's what idyls said

Naruto- damn it I meant iruka stupid spellcheck

Gaara- bahahahahahahahahahahaha Iphone autocorrect fails

Naruto- Kurenia gave me a phone and I think its evil.

Gaara- I think its fucking hilarious.

Naruto- but it sends messages on its own and it constantly making noises

Gaara- So?

Naruto- I'm Scared Gaara-kun!

Gaara- lol

Naruto- :(

Gaara- well

Naruto- ok then... kne?

Gaara- idk...

Naruto- Iruka just explained what a lemon was to me~! Ewe!

Gaara- wait as in a fan-fiction lemon?

Naruto- **nod**

Gaara- OOOOOO im so sorry dude.

Naruto- Its so gross detail after detail... EWE!

Gaara- Are yyu reading it?

Naruto- NO! Why the hell wud ireland them after that explanation!

Gaara- Ireland?

Naruto- I meant NO! Why the hell wud I read them after that explanation?

Gaara- I kno what you meant I was just checking...

Naruto- Gaara ur in a torturing mood arent' you?

Gaara- Why yes yes I am...

Naruto- is it because kakashi pissed u off again?

Gaara- no its just because im in a really good mood.

Naruto- oh ok. Awe~ I found a penny?

Gaara- heads up?

Naruto- Yep!

Gaara- good luck!

Naruto- they're is a chick in here but u can't find her. I kno cuz she's nagging matt but where is matt?

Gaara- omfg I don't wanna kno...

Naruto- What... is... wrong... with... you?

Gaara- everything...

Naruto- Oh I just found out shizune and genma broke up

Naruto- good for her

Gaara- great for her

Naruto- Why can't I find them!

Gaara- maybe your just not looking in the right places

Naruto- I just found iruka and matt ( I thought he was a chick lol)

Naruto- EWE!

Gaara- what?

Naruto- the bathroom~

Gaara- …

Naruto- I don't think he was consenting!

Gaara- bahahahahahahahahahahaha

Naruto- the position~! Ewe!

Gaara- gross...

Naruto- oh god poor matt!

Gaara- ha no sympathy for the sick bastard!

Naruto- pedophile or not no one deserves that...

Naruto- I guess... I am scarred for my life. Hey guess ur sister and him broke up!

Gaara- yeah she told me...

Naruto- Yay!

Gaara- Yupp

Naruto- U know Matt is still scared of u.

Gaara- good as well as he should be... He lucky I didn't kill him

Naruto- What did u do to him?

Gaara- I can't remember exactly. I threatened him possibly tried to choke him to death... Im not sure what else...

Naruto- Jesus!

Gaara- yu can ask him what else happened...

Naruto- umm... im good. I worry about u gaara.

Gaara- he shouldnt have tried to touch sakura let alone date her!

Naruto- u have a problem... a addiction to pink maybe. :P

Gaara- Screw off Naruto :P

Naruto- nope that's wht it doin to sakura lol

Gaara- wow...

Naruto- ur a creeper gaara. Face it the heart on ur forehead how did you even get a tattoo like that anyways? Did u sleep with a tattoo artist?

Gaara- hwo the hell am I supposed to know?

Naruto- I just discovered hard core yuri

Gaara- haha

Naruto- D:

Gaara- that should b good to yu

Naruto- I feel like a weirdo now. Kakashi do something that will make me feel smart again

Gaara- yu smart... naruto my friend yu wont ever be smart

Naruto- so! How is sakura!

Gaara- giggly like nothing ever happened...

Naruto- yupp that sakura haha... sometime I think she's by polar...

Gaara- nope i'm just a magician

Naruto- that's just wrong

Gaara- haha

Naruto- EWE~!

Gaara- lol its so true tho

Naruto- Gaara I didn't need to know that. I mean she's my teammate!

Gaara- so... I didn't want to know about my sister and Iruka but that didn't stop him now did it?

Naruto- ewe

Gaara- wait a sec are yu still with hinata?

Naruto- yeah y?

Gaara- jw...

Naruto- I was up till like six fetching her burgers... good news tho its gonna be a boy! her stupid cravings

Gaara- lucky yu...

Naruto- yu seem depressed all of a sudden..

Gaara- it happens everytime someone talks about having a kid...

Naruto- ohh here just to ruin yu... Iruka and temari porn!

Gaara- I slept with Hinata!

Naruto- haha

Gaara- oops that wasn't supposed to come out

Naruto-...

Gaara- is it just now beginning to sink in what I said cuz we all know yur a lil slow Naruto...

Naruto- fuck off!

Kakashi- Hi

Gaara- So I made him mad huh? I told him he was gunna pay

Kakashi- ?

Gaara- ohh just read the texts yu'll get y

Kakashi- **a few minutes pass** Thats just mean Gaara!

Gaara- I know. I feel terrible... wait which one?

Kakashi- both dude to far!

Gaara- I know and it started out with the conversation of frickin kids.

Kakashi- Oh gaara-kun do yu wanna kid?

Gaara- maybe...

Kakashi- make sure yu get married first! lol

Gaara- yeah what ever...

**Ok it may not be as funny to you but its hilarious to me and her! Lol**


End file.
